Urban Phantasy: Introduction
by Skellingtonfan1
Summary: Did you really think ghosts were the only "Otherworldly" creatures out there, Mr. Fenton? Oh, how wrong you are. Part 1 of the "Urban Phantasy" series. Critiques welcome regarding character flaws.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME READERS. **

**Damn I've been inactive... **

**Anyway, this is "Introduction", the restart to my Danny Phantom Fantasy series. So as of now, disregard everything I've written outside of individual oneshots. I would delete them...actually I probably will, but for now I'm keeping them around to remind myself how bad I wrote when I got my account. Now, for general information: **

**1: This will be an urban fantasy series. (if you couldn't tell from the punny title) So things like zombies, fae, sorcerers, and vampires (non sparkly) will be mentioned or featured often. My attempt at writing here is just to blend my favorite cartoon with my regular original writings. Don't like, don't read. This is just something I'm doing for fun. **

**2: Original characters are prominent. I tend to get a little OC focused, so warn me if I go too far. I'm really trying to stop focusing so much on them. However some focus is necessary, especially when the fantasy comes into play. **

**3: Speaking of originals: I have a cast of at least 50 original characters and side characters that fit into my urban fantasy universe. A lot of them probably won't even show up, but I try to fit them in when I can. Close friends will recognize when they actually do make appearances.**

**4: This universe and my original story universe share different canons. The original universe "Wings" is not being worked on at the moment, so don't expect anything when/if you visit my FictionPress. At some point in this, Wings canon breaks off and goes differently to meld into this story. Any questions PM me or just ignore and do whatever... **

**5: This takes place after Phantom Planet. Plain and simple. Any kind of alterations will be mentioned in story, so don't worry. There's only one or two tiny ones anyway. **

**6: Any other info you want, contact me. That's all. Derp. I'm trying to branch out form my early crack writing and FAIL-ness and mature as a writer, which isn't helped by my frequent laziness and writer's block. :P **

**Disclaimer: Saying it now so I don't have to say it again: Any kind of mainstream media mentioned, Danny Phantom, known name brands, or anything REAL isn't mine. I only own original characters, settings, and SOME of the lore mentioned. Is that all I need to say? **

**Good. Now move your fucking eyeballs and read. :D **

* * *

><p><em>The origin of magic is unclear. Always has been, not even Mother Nature herself knows exactly how it came to be. But it has always existed.<em>

_Humans used to leave alongside people like us, but somewhere around the middle ages things went horribly wrong. We split apart. All beings who use magic and its teachings went into hiding. We still are. Except...about a year ago, a boy somewhere near Wisconsin activated a man made portal into another dimension and exposed a bit of our world. Everyone went crazy trying to do cover ups and see how much memory needed to be erased. _

_Eventually things settled down. Humans had always questioned ghosts existence, sooner or later there would have been a slip up. Protectors, the police force for the dimensions, were going to be dispatched to take care of any problems. But then a 'hero' showed up and started battling mayhem. We sat back quietly and observed._

_Then that meteor threatened to hit the Earth, and the boy revealed his identity. It's been two months now, things are going back to normal. But we're still nervous. That boy, the one who surpassed all expectations my superiors had, is getting stronger. He may be a hybrid, but he's still connected to us. Without guidance he's going to mess everything up. _

_...-sigh-, Then I guess it's a good thing I'm going to his school._

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton felt nauseous.<p>

Not just nauseous, plain old _sick_.

"Mrphle..." A groan escaped his lips as he tumbled out of bed, stumbling over to his dresser and examining his appearance. "What the hell?" He looked fine. No shivers, no sweating, no physical indication of being sick. But he felt like eating one bite of breakfast would cause his stomach to shoot out of his body.

He had been getting that feeling a lot lately. Maybe it was the weather, it had been grey outside for the past two weeks.

"Danny! Get out of bed!" Banging on the door caused his dresser to shake a bit, and the high pitched voice of a 12 year old made the black-haired teen grip his ears. It was way too early in the morning to be dealing with noises like that.

"I'm up!"

"Well get downstairs!" Slipping on his normal t-shirt and jeans at a slow pace, Danny slipped on his shoes and sluggishly paced downstairs. Damn, what did he DO last night...oh wait, video games with Tucker. That's right. He was trying to cheer him up after he was booted form the mayors office...

He knew it would happen sooner or later, letting a 15 year old run a city wasn't exactly legal.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't my alarm clock go off?" Jazz turned towards her mother, discreetly shoving away the glowing green pancakes on her plate. She was a bit disheveled, still in her pajamas, but otherwise just tired.<p>

"We had more electrical problems last night. The ghost shield shorted out." Her mother Madeline, or Maddie, straightened her goggles as she tightened a screw on the toaster. "It was either another fangirl trying to break in, or it was because of the toaster exploding. Maybe both."

"Mornin'." The cause of said fangirls slumped onto the table, grabbing a (non glowing) waffle and a glass of orange juice. Danny stared at the food with distaste, but bit into it and was surprised when his hunger returned immediately. Shrugging off the nauseous feeling as going too long without food, he wolfed down another waffle while his sister poked at some cereal.

"MORNIIIING!" A red and blue blur shot down the stairs and seemed to tackle a chair, settling down after a few seconds while a plate was set down on the table. After the hyperactivity stopped the blur turned into a raven haired child with blue eyes.

"Morning Dani."

"Mornin' Danielle..."

"Morning!" All occupants in the kitchen winced at her hight pitched tone. When they had agreed to house Danielle (did you really expect the Fentons to let a child wander the Earth alone?) they had no idea she would be such a morning person. Or a hyper person. Maddie had a feeling Jack had introduced her to the world of fudge. If he did he was in for it! "Did you guys hear all that racket last night? I swear those fans are getting more stir crazy!"

"At least the hype died down." Jazz mumbled. "In another few weeks we can stop hiding in our rooms after school..."

"Says the girl with a car." Danny snorted. "I have to walk to school."

"I can drive you..." Jazz offered.

"I'm not showing up in a pink car."

"Well which do you want, a car or fans?"

"Whichever one causes the least maiming and embarrassment." Dani's head turned towards the other each time they spoke, like she was watching a tennis match instead of eating breakfast. "I gotta go meet Sam and Tucker, bye guys."

Jazz yawned and left the table to get dressed while Danny grabbed his backpack and opened the door. The screams of teenage girls greeted his ears as the small crowd camping near his door tried to grab a piece of his clothes. Danielle snickered from the kitchen at her 'brother's' screams.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

><p>"Bitch." A card was tossed into the backseat. "Bitch. Bitch. Mega bitch. Super bitch. Alpha bitch." More cards, a flower, and a teddy bear that seemed to be leaking stuffing followed.<p>

"Honey, your classmates gave you those." Phoebe Thorn stopped her car at a red light, chastising her daughter. Both girls locked violet eyes. The younger of the two, a soon-to-be-fifteen girl, rested her head against the cold glass of the window. "You should be thankful they gave you going away presents at all."

"They were celebrating the fact I was leaving." Another card was tossed back. "I think the cheerleading team was crying from happiness."

"To be fair, you hung their captain from a tree by her ankles."

"She called me fat."

Phoebe sighed. Leaning back into her seat, and noting the base of her ponytail digging into her skull, she tried using her motherly instincts to calm the child. "Eliza-"

"Nebula. Mom, you know by now I prefer Nebula." The child-Nebula, crossed her arms and stared out the window. Her short black hair stood up against the seat, giving her the appearance of a ruffled animal. The two of them were silent for a while, Nebula watching her new home pass by in brick blurs. Phoebe focused on the road. "The aura here feels weird."

The elder's eyes flashed quickly to her daughter. "Hm?"

"Something weird."

"Didn't you say this town had high ectoplasmic energy?" Phoebe half grinned. It was her daughter who convinced them to move to Amity Park instead of Virginia, surely she would know about the place.

"I'm already sensing that, been feeling it for miles." The younger pressed her hand against the window, staring at the passing park with a blank face. "Nah, this is different..."

"Just give yourself a few days to adjust."

"Fine." Nebula sat back in her seat and picked up more going away cards. "Bitch. Bitch."

"Honey, please stop saying that."

Noticing the car passing by Casper cheerleaders, the young raven cocked an eyebrow then began pointing at each one through the glass. "Slut. Slut. Mega slut. Queen slut."

"ELIZA THORN!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny." Sam Manson plopped down next to her boyfriend, giving a quick kiss to the cheek and taking note of his appearance. "What happened to you?"<p>

Danny blanched. He had phased through the fangirls (who really should go back to their families. It's been two months since he went public, STOP STALKING!) and flown to the schoolyard, but the instant he sat down the sick feeling from that morning returned. Those waffles were laughing at him now, he could feel it...

"Feel a little sick. Nothing big." Offering a weak smile, he allowed Sam to throw her arm over his shoulder. "And how was your morning?"

"Mom tried to put me in pink, Dad tried to sign me up for a dance class, Grandma snuck me out the back door." The goth replied in deadpan. "The usual Tuesday morning." Both smiled and chuckled a bit, leaning against the other and threading hands.

"Okay, I know I kept trying to get you guys together, but I'm seriously feeling like a third wheel here." Both teens shot up at the voice from behind, craning heads to get a good look at the intruder.

"Hey Tuck." The teen smiled and sat down next to his friends, tapping away on his PDA while stretching his sore back.

"I think school should start at noon. Nobody wants to get out of bed at 7 in the morning." Danny nodded in agreement. to the statement. "And a relaxed student environment might help."

"Meh." Sam shrugged. "So Tucker, how was it to get fired?"

"I wasn't fired, I was asked tot asked up my position at a later date." Tucker defended.

"In other words, fired." Danny grinned. "On the bright side, you still get bragging rights as the youngest mayor in Amity history."

"True..."

Tucker dug into his pockets and produced several ink pens. "And I managed to loot the office when I got kicked out. Chicks dig guys who have money."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Tucker, you don't have any-"

"But the pens make it SEEM like I have money." The dark skinned teen stood and started surveying the crowd. Spotting a girl getting out of a car, he turned towards his friends. "Just watch."

Danny and Sam sighed, watching their friend run across the schoolyard with the pens at hand.

"Hello sweetie~!" The girl turned and raised an eyebrow. "I'm Tucker, welcome to another fine day at Casper! Take a commemorative pen as a token of my-"

"Get lost." Tucker froze as the girl stepped past him and went in the building. Danny and Sam came up from behind and put hands on his shoulders.

"Tough luck, buddy..."

* * *

><p><strong>This feels so short.<strong>

**Anyway, review. **

**AND ACTUALLY REVIEW ME PLEASE, I WOULD LIKE WARNINGS WHEN I GET TOO OC FOCUSED INSTEAD OF REALIZING IT WHEN GOING BACK OVER CHAPTERS.**

**Cookies to all who decided to click deh button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, so much shit to go through to get this story going. I have to completely revamp all my past ideas into something not completely stupid, I have to go over all my notes, and I'm completely ignoring my newer story ideas...oh well. :D**

**Whoever catches the tons of anime references in this is my hero. This is what happens when you give a nerd a computer, they go crazy trying to make as many shout outs as possible...**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. **

* * *

><p><em>The Ghost Zone is made of Underworld Energy. <em>

_Underworld Energy is exactly what you think it is: Dark energy that comes from the Underworld, the Land of the Dead, Hell. It's like poison if exposed to too much. With the arrival of the Fenton Portal, the already decent amount of UE in Amity Park Tripled overnight. The sudden increase in something that awful prompted many magical families and creatures to leave Amity so they wouldn't die or get horribly ill. _

_By now it's just a minor discomfort, there's been more than enough time for wards to be made and barriers constructed. It's no longer lethal. But newcomers to the area feel ill and cranky for about a week, with the worst symptoms being your powers going on the fritz. The population that was lost a year ago is steadily coming back. _

_Although, it's really sad when you realize the numbers are still really low. Makes you feel a little bit more like an outsider. _

* * *

><p>Danny didn't pay much attention during school that day.<p>

He had made a bit more of an effort to get his grades up lately, but today those stomach pains were getting intense. He barely looked at Mr. Lancer, barely paid attention when Sam poked him with a ruler, and was barely hanging on by the time class was halfway over.

He barely even registered the new girl entering the room.

"Take the seat next to Mr. Fenton, Eliza."

_"Nebula." _

Danny clutched his stomach and frowned. The feeling got worse.

"Oh great, another Manson."

"How come she gets to sit next to Danny?"

He paid no attention to the violet eyed girl who took up the previously empty seat to his left, instead focusing on another pang of pain from his gut.

"Hey man, you okay?" He jumped when Tucker placed a hand on his shoulder at the end of class. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." He tried to hand-wave Tucker away, but another stab of pain had his hand shaking. "Just wake me up when class ends..."

Tucker backed off, but ten minutes later he was at it again.

"Maybe you should use your special privileges to leave." He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Danny shook his head. "I only use those to get out of class for ghost fights." The thought of using his powers as an excuse for cutting had crossed his mind several times, but he knew better. Danny was given these special privileges to defend the town so he wouldn't wind up in detention for doing his job.

...not to mention his parents had given him a two hour speech on responsibility and how they would ground him until he was thirty of he overused this for his own gain.

So better safe than sorry.

"Mr. Fenton! Please pay attention!"

"Yes sir..."

* * *

><p>"Daniel Fenton. Danny Phantom. The Savior of Earth." There was a pause for dramatic affect, the woman putting a hand on her chest to take in a breath. "The one who kept the human race alive...I am so elated to do this interview!"<p>

Surprisingly, this was not the weirdest thing he had walked home to find. Though it was a bit early. Mr. Lancer had demanded he go home after just one class period of clutching his stomach and holding in groans.

_"Daniel, I know you're going to say "I'm fine" and try to go on with your day like you're invincible, but I would prefer you leave before you vomit all over our new student." _

Lancer never was one to be subtle.

So he signed out, said goodbye to Sam and Tucker, picked up his homework and left. His plan was to crash in bed until his Mom made him some soup, but instead he found-

"This will be the biggest story of my career! Everyone else was so focused on your heroism, but I shall be the first to uncover the inner thoughts of the world icon..."

-a crazy reporter in a bright red suit who was currently spinning around in his living room.

"Uh..."

"Danny, this is Lauren Verne." Maddie stood up and gestured towards the woman. "She called and said she wanted an interview, and your _father-"_ Cue thumbs up from Jack. "-said yes. We were hoping to wait until after school..."

"Got sick, came home." Danny felt his stomach twist in a knot and drop, but no move to throw up came. No, instead the nauseous feeling lingered like a black cloud.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion!" The woman stopped spinning and straightened her glasses. She seemed to be very neat. Pressed red suit, raven hair in a bun, dangly earrings, folder and notebook in her arms...

"Well all the other reporters quit coming around a month ago, went to focus on something else." Danny sat down between his parents, noting the feeling seemed to loosen. "Why are you just coming now?"

"Ah~!" Lauren opened her notebook and poised to jot notes down. "Everyone has only focused on the big reveal. How a boy of fourteen-"

"My birthday was a month ago"

"-fifteen became a world hero, how he kept his secret, and how he came up with his plan. I want to know more." Lauren let her glasses slip down her nose and gave a playful look, perking up her lipsticked lips in a grin. "I want to know the emotion, the power, I want to unravel the _human _that is Danny Fenton." Danny felt the knot tighten when her scarlet eyes (those definitely had to be contacts) locked on his blue ones.

"Oh...okay." Danny sighed. He had slowly gotten used to reporters asking questions, this would be just like all the other times.

"First question: How does it _feel _to have everyone so dependent on you?"

"Dependent?"

Lauren nodded. "The President said he put you in charge of Ectoplasmic Control, so you and your small team have completely taken over a position previously held by "The Guys in White". _You _are in charge of taking care of the problems the entire country calls for. That is a huge weight on such small shoulders."

"Uh..." Danny had never thought of it that way. The meeting that decided his position had taken place two weeks after the Disasteriod has passed through Earth, and had seemed pretty straight forward. The GIW were being thoroughly investigated, most likely to be disbanded, and he was in charge due to being the best person capable of taking care of any ectoplasm related problems. Simple.

Wait, it only _seems _simple. There was also another hour of explanations and assigning official roles in order to keep everything legal, and not to mention how all those anti-ghost laws had to be revoked and rewritten...

Truthfully the worst he had gotten was a call to take care of a ghost on the other side of the country.

"I don't think about it much, it really doesn't feel too bad."

"Oh." Lauren seemed bored by the answer. "But don't you feel a new sense of responsibility?"

"It's just a slightly bigger load than what I had before, and I was managing just fine."

Lauren huffed, writing his words down with a frustrated pout.

"I expected more. A person of your position certainly must have deeper thoughts than that on the subject."

"Not really."

"My my, Mr. Fenton, someone is acting mature." Lauren tapped her pen against her glasses.

Maddie noticed a bead of sweat developing on Danny's forehead. Feeling his cheek, she excused herself to the kitchen for some Aspirin.

"So what about your inner _feelings _over your fame?"

"What feelings?"

"Angry over your secret exposed? Happy from no inhibitions? TELL ME! I have _simply _got to have _every DELICIOUS DETAIL~!"_

Maddie shook her head. Reporters.

"She's such a-"

* * *

><p>"VULTUUURE!"<p>

Sam Manson and Tucker Foley stopped in their tracks. Sam adjusted her backpack (carrying twice the load from collecting Danny's missed work) and shifted feet to alleviate weight. The sound, which had come out of nowhere and was now echoing through several streets, was followed by a body being flung out of an alleyway. The body hit a car and fell to the ground, rolling over to reveal a black boot print on a male teen's face.

The teen groaned, scooting up to nurse an arm before limping away and yelling about "crazy chicks".

Sam and Tucker locked eyes with one another before running to the edge of the alley and peering inside. From what they could see a group of about five were surrounding someone...

"_SPINZAKU!" _

Several more bodies were flung in various directions, giving the teens a chance to see what exactly was causing the noise. It looked like someone spinning with one leg out-

"GAAGH!"

Another body was flung out of the alley, this one passing out from impact with the car and nursing a nice boot print on the chest. Tucker adjusted his glasses to get a better look.

Yep, boot print. A small one, but it looked pretty firm.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hm?"

Sam pointed to the spinning figure, who was now still and panting. A purple hoodie was zipped up, hood covering the hair, but the figure was facing to where the both of them could see a face. Two violet eyes were currently twisted in rage.

"Isn't that the girl from school?"

"Which one?"

"New one from Lancer's class." Sam let her backpack drop to the ground. This was the first time she had seen the girl do anything but read all day. In every class they had together (3 total, not counting lunch) all she did was sit closest to the window and read from some thick old book.

...and now she was fighting random people in an alley...weird...

"So, when you thought I was a _boy _you thought you could _mug _me..." The girl stomped forward, startling the few figures who remained. "But the second you found out I was a _GIRL _you thought you could _TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME..."_

"God, is this bitch PMSing or something?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" A visible eye twitch startled the nearest goon into stumbling back.

She clutched her fist and reached down to pick up a nearby object, a bat that one of the figures must have had earlier.

"_So you vultures think you're high and mighty, HUH?"_

Tucker grabbed Sam and moved them out of the way as the girl poised to strike.

_"So I might have to knock you DOWN a few notches, Lil' Slugger style! Fine, for a while I'll be Shounen Bat!"_

There was a tense silence that followed that...

_"BATTER UP, DOUCHEBAGS!" _

It was odd, really. The velocity a human could swing a bat was definitely not enough to launch a person into the sky. Certainly not _spinning _either. But then again this was Amity Park and shit like this was normal. A giant marshmallow could fall from the sky and start singing show tunes and half the people there would continue like nothing happened.

Amity Park: Home of Big Lipped Alligator Moments.

This narrator should stop babbling, half the references made in this monologue are going to have to be Googled in order for the joke to be made anyway.

"Whoa..." Sam picked up her backpack, watching as the last goon sailed into the sky screaming. Ignoring a squeak form Tucker about danger, she walked back to the entrance of the alley.

The girl was still there, panting and holding the bat. She stood and dropped the metal object, wiping sweat from her face.

"Dammit, I did it again. I'm gonna end up killin' someone soon..."

She kicked a rock in frustration. The rock skidded across the pavement to land in front of Sam.

"_Sam, get over here!" _Tucker squeaked.

Ignoring that, Sam focused on the girl. Both of them were staring at each other.

And yes, that was supposed to be redundant.

"You're bleeding." Sam pointed.

_She's dead. _Tucker watched helplessly from the sides. _She's dead she's dead Danny's gonna kill me cuz I let his girlfriend die she's dead she's dead she's dead..._

"Huh?" The girl lowered her hood, letting messy black hair spill out, then felt her head and brought the fingers back to view. "Fuck. Thought they missed with that pipe..."

"Here." Sam reached into her boot and brought out a small first aid kit. "What were you doing in a fight anyway?"

"Walking home. They thought I was a dude. Found out I was a girl. Got mad." Sam nodded, unwrapping a bandage and locating a cut across the girl's forehead. "Shouldn't you be running away? That's what people usually do when I do that."

"I've seen worse." Sam finished putting the bandage in place. "You're gonna want to wash the blood off your face."

"I know, I know..." The girl waved a hand in dismissal. "You shouldn't boss me around, I'm 5 inches taller than you..."

"I'll boss you around all I want." Sam delivered in the same firm tone the girl was speaking in. "I'm Sam."

"Nebula. Nice name."

"You too."

The two locked eyes, nodding before walking out of the alley together.

"C'mon Tuck."

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA HANG OUT LIKE NONE OF THAT JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

><p><strong>Still feels short, dammit. It looks longer when it's still a Pages document on the Mac...<strong>

**Anyway: REVIEW. And see if you can name all the references I did in this chapter, I wanted to go nuts...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been gone. **

**Gone to broaden my horizons. **

**I have read high quality fanfic, studied TV Tropes, gone to the deepest depths of the internet fandom communities to study their great writers. **

**Yet I come back and still can't write worth donkey shit.**

**I've ben trying to better my damn writing and make characters more likable and realistic, and it works in my head but when I type it's all "HERP DERP SUE ALERT" and I hate my stories all over again. Dammit. This works better with my original universe because at least then I know what the hell I'm doing. **

**If I wasn't so damn lazy I would have all my work on FictionPress by now. **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all mentioned copyrighted things in this story are not my property. **

***O*O*O*O***

A new day dawned on Earth.

Granted, there was always a new day dawning somewhere on the little blue ball, the Sun was forever rotating and giving life to precious humans, but each day was now considered much more precious. A gift. Children laughed. Elderly shed tears. Humanity, under the guidance of a _teenager_, managed to survive what would have ended their planet in a blaze of destruction. Each day was something that could have easily been snatched from their hands.

For the first few months after the 'Disasteriod', it seemed everyone wanted to be outside. Parks and zoos and anything bright and fun were filled to the brim. Humans wished to enjoy something dear that had been so under appreciated until it was threatened.

One such day, Danny Fenton wished he had joined the masses and enjoyed the pleasant air outside. The cold would be coming soon. This was the last month he could get away with wearing short sleeves without shivering like a deranged drug addict one would find in an alley.

But he had a meeting.

A meeting he wished he sent Jazz to instead.

But no. The private group of government officials from _several_ powerful nations wanted to speak with Danny directly.

Those same officials looked scary in the dark room in which the meeting was held. A dark, foreboding room with single lights giving the men and women present faces to look at. One would take them for a legion of doom instead of a peace council.

"On the subject of the disbandment of the 'Guys in White', what legitimate proof do we have of incompetence?" A dark skinned man with a lovely African accent raised his hand, pushing forward his files. The small screen in the middle of the table flashed a familiar logo and images of tanks and high power ecto rifles flew past for all members to see. "It was under the United State's orders that they be given power over ectoplasmic affairs."

"They're mental." A clipped British accent sounded from halfway across the mahogany furniture. "They almost disintegrated the Crown Jewels on an embassy mission and never offered to pay for the damage done."

"They do tend to cause damage, but they also have a firmer hand on the ghosts than conventional hunters." Another voice joined the tussle.

"Their reckless arrests and experimentation caught the wrong attention." Another hand shot out to press a button connected to the small screen. A stylized _P_ surrounded by olive branches and swords flickered into view and multiple shudders ran through the adults present.

From his spot at the end of the table, Danny wondered just how big it was to get Germany's representative to let out a girlish squeak of terror. Whoever it was must have been tough.

Opposite the halfling, two hands pressed against the wood and a man stood. His face and body became illuminated brightly by the lap hanging threateningly above. President Hartman looked grim.

"Catching _their_ attention was the final straw. The Guys in White need to be replaced. Their views on the situation tensed relations between the two organizations and now my country is on thin ice with _her_."

Again, Danny quirked at not knowing who _she_ was and why Russia's burly bear man three spots over looked like he was about to relieve himself in his pants.

"So brings the subject of today's meeting." All eyes shifted to Danny, who suddenly felt like he had done something wrong or was about to receive _news_ of doing something wrong. Either way his tie felt tight. Was he seriously getting nervous over this?

He defeated Pariah Dark and saved Earth. Danny Fenton didn't fear a bunch of _suits_. No way. He was a_ goddamn astronaut._

"In light of the recent discovery of Phantom's involvement with ghost hunting, I am proposing a new plan to deal with the problems pertaining to all things...otherworldly. Since the meeting we had that put the Guys in White on hold, I would like to see Mister Fenton take their place permanently."

Danny stood. He knew what he was supposed to do. Sam and Tucker had helped him go over all the details. Sam had even promised unlimited movie privileges if he didn't screw this up.

"My parents' inventions have had a huge effect on the way my teammates and I run things." Pressing a small button on the panel in front of his seat, Danny watched a menu of Fenton gear appear on the little screen. Several members of the council leaned forward to read inscriptions and take note of the functions. "Through hard work we can see to the Ghost Zone in a way other hunters don't even bother with. The plan is to get 'Team Phantom' government funded."

He hated the cheesiness of the name, but Tucker was the one to come up with it. He deserved it.

"Government funding for a ragtag group of teenagers?" A woman cocked her head slightly in curiosity.

"Not just us." Danny pressed a few more buttons, watching files and pictures flash at rapid speed. "I have several candidates selected to join. Personal friends, allies, peers, we went over the list and selected people we think could handle the job. My technological expert-" Somewhere in Amity Tucker sneezed- "-dug through personnel files and we know which GiW agents and hunting associates have liberal enough views and _sanity_ to work with us."

"It is still a small group-"

President Hartman took over, going over the etches of the plan he devised the last time the halfling had come to the White House. "A group that we can fill with competent agents and have on call. The main cast are still children, so I find it easier to base operations from the town they started in." A construction image appeared. White exterior with what looked like underground bunkers. "The portal will remain with its creators but for the actual organization a base can be created. At any time members of the United Nation can call in when a problem is getting out of hand and the proper people can be dispatched."

Nods flew around the room as members studied the plans slowly. Information pumped through their skulls.

"There is still the issue of funding." The Spain representative leaned forward. "Who is going to pay for all of this?"

"Anyone who wants to be protected when the undead cause problems." Hartman stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The purpose of this new team is to replace our central ghost fighting organization with people who know how to do their job."

Many more nodded. Reports came in daily for people claiming their dead relative was throwing things, or a glowing man had stolen their jewelry. All the blasted Guys in White did were file paperwork and smash walls after waiting for warrants.

The process of which allowed the specter to escape every damn time.

"...there is one issue we cannot overlook." One woman stood and sent a careful expression towards the teen at the end of the table. "You are a child. People you are requesting are either your age or can we be sure we aren't sending children to die?"

Danny's eyes flashed green for a moment.

They were small, yes. He had only recently turned 15 and at times he still felt like a small child.

But in the year they had been fighting they made an image in the ghost world bigger than the tyrant king himself.

With the straightest face he could keep, he answered.

"I assure you Ma'am, no one is going to die."

*O*O*O*O*

In the time it took for Daniel Fenton to set wheels in motion for his future, a similar meeting was taking place.

The stylized _P_ coat of arms hung above each doorway. In red and gold or silver and brown, the dainty olive branches and fore forged swords stood with pride. It was on banners. Each person in the room had it clipped on their persona. It was their mark. Their order.

_Protect._

The one order they were to follow so long as that image was in their possession.

The one who gave this order, who owned the swords from the picture and used the original shield in a timeless battle was staring down and ignoring the fact a bullet was embedded in her shoulder. She really needed to pick that out. Damn humans drawing guns at any moment they felt right...

At least she knew it wouldn't happen again. The men who had drawn their weapons were being dealt with swiftly. Influence was strong in politics and she knew hers would keep another human from doing something that stupid for a long long time. One does not draw weapons at someone who has lived through countless battles.

So instead of paying attention to the dull throb in her shoulder, the Lady of War directed her gaze to the tiny fourteen year old waiting patiently for orders.

The little fourteen year old returned eye contact with a calm expression.

"Agent 14, I received your observations this morning. The boy doesn't know he is under watch?"

"I saw no reason to reveal myself."

"Your job is to watch him."

"I can do the job efficiently from where I am." Clenching her fists, the agent didn't waver under her superior's stare. "Fenton is doing fine on his own. If I sense distress I will take the precautions to fix things. My main mission is to come here and search for my missing teammate."

The woman nodded. "There have been no new developments on his location."

"Only thanks to an influx of mission activity." The younger agent pointed out. "Squad 14 is so overloaded none of us have time to spare to look for him. If I just had a few days with my team-"

"I assure you I am looking as well." The Lady of War held a hand up to silence the girl. "Miss Yakanowa and Miss Sonnet were cleared this morning and are back on the trail. What I am concerned with _now_ is the fact you are still keeping things hidden from your target."

The agent sighed softly. "Lady Edna, you told me he has no idea. About any of this. If I were to drop something like _us_ on his shoulders he would become involved in things he doesn't need to be in."

"I am not asking you to become his best friend." Edna tightened her expression. Agent 14 was getting testy. She hated it when agents got testy. That was when they started back talking and forcing her to get angry. Nobody liked Edna when she was angry. "A simple warning would be enough."

"He would become curious! He is still half human, and with no knowledge of who you are he would dig into my affairs and interrupt my mis-"

"Silence." Edna didn't need to shout. The glare given was enough to shut the girl up and put her complaints on hold. "I want him to know he has our eyes on him. We all know he is not stupid. If you try to keep him from finding out the police are watching it will only spiral out of control and our tension with Earth will only increase. Am I clear?"

Violet eyes dimmed. These were her orders. She would have to become closer to the target than continue with the preferred mission. "Yes, Lady Edna."

"Good." The woman extended her hands, bearing a file. "Now, Miss Sonnet discovered something I think you should handle pertaining to Agent 18."

Agent 14 lifted her head, taking the manilla folder and examining the contents. "These are..."

"It does not give us any clue to his whereabouts. But these are the weapons he was tuning when he was taken. Stolen property is stolen property and we are in the midst of retrieving it as evidence. Several were sold on the weapons market and we traced a buyer to your current location."

A picture of a small blaster was clipped to the file. Green accessories, plastic, it seemed like a modified squirt gun. Both females knew better.

"Retrieve the gun and bring it here. Simple. I will have Eve contact you if another detail comes up."

Agent 14 closed the file, bowing before Edna before rising to a salute. "Yes Ma'am. My orders are clear."

At the same time, in different locations, orders were given and things were set into place.

A new day dawned on Capital.

***O*O*O*O***

**I keep trying to make myself stop focusing on original characters. I keep going over scenarios where Danny gets more page time and I keep trying to stick them in and put my original cast further in the background. Instead of doing so I imagined what would happen if I gave the cast giant robots and it ended with an internal debate on whether or not to use Evangelions or Gunmen. Gunmen won. Neb got to be Yoko.**

**Damn.**

**Anyway, I'm off to study more decent writers and put my shameful writings and behavior behind me. Ever go back and realize you acted like a total douchefuck when you started out? Did that yesterday and it's not pretty. Why didn't anyone slap me?**

_**Please leave critique if I'm doing anything distasteful. I really want to improve and lack of input isn't helping. A general review is fine. Just leave something. It lets me know you're paying attention. **_

**Now fuck it all, I'm off to read Homestuck.**

**mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs**


	4. Chapter 4

**It seems that whenever my life gets busy and stress piles up, I get ideas. For one I got off my lazy ass and FINISHED THIS CHAPTER. I had the first draft done before Summer but I ditched it for favor of this final version. **

**So, starting off: I have decided to start doing a storyboard process for new chapters. I will lay out the main events, sketch a bit to get the mood going, add details, toss stuff around, THEN write it out. Hopefully this will speed up productivity past two chapters a year and I can get this story going at a rate faster than it was. **

**Also don't be afraid to shamelessly advertise this story. I need the publicity since I'm trying to shake off a horrible reputation for bad fanfic. **

**I wanted to start each chapter off with a snippet from a document or a journal for setting reasons, but I find it has nothing to do with the chapter. Thoughts...?**

**Finally: TELL ME THINGS. I want CRITIQUE and HELP since not many people tune in to my stories and I'm trying to IMPROVE. That is all. **

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all copyrighted characters mentioned belong in no way to Skellingtonfan1 or her associates. Wings characters do however and permission is needed before use.**

***O*O*O*O***

_**NOTE: THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS REPLACED WITH AN ACTUAL CHAPTER WITH ACTUAL STORY RELAVANCE. GO READ THAT SINCE STORY ALERTS DON'T ALERT CHAPTER REPLACEMENTS. I DID IT MONTHS AGO BUT NO ONE NOTICED. **_

The weapon was one made of materials you would find in an average hardware or craft store.

A plastic shell molded after a squirt gun. The mold was modified to include actual insides. A small metal capsule inside held the 'battery', a special charmed stone or ball of energy that could be fired dozens of times before needing to be recharged by someone with the ability. The handle wad modified to hold properly in a fight. Rings around the barrel and around the battery would absorb excess energy and keep it from leaking out. A small tube ran out of the battery to the end of the barrel, and pulling the trigger released a blast of battery power strong enough to burn through a tree or simply stun a target. It depended on which setting you picked on a small nob.

The end result was a small energy blaster. The first models were crude but effective enough to fire five to ten times at a target before having to be refilled. All the ammo did then was lightly burn whoever you hit. They were made by the missing agent, who was 12 the first time he made one. The model he was working on was made to fire 50 times and a new mold was being made so they would begin using a metal shell for the body. This one would have 5 different settings and an option to to fire explosive pellets.

The one sold was the prototype for that model, with a fresh battery that hadn't yet gotten its adjustments to set the power level.

Agent 14 passed through the portal from Capital, shedding her chest armor and once again taking the appearance of a high school girl. She emerged with the file tucked in her backpack, a picture of her target clasped in one hand.

The being who bought Agent 18's blaster was a hunter. Species: Ghost. He had made the purchase two days ago and was no doubt back to try it out. She simply had to take the weapon back and bring it in to her superiors.

Looking down at the file photo, Agent 14 crushed the image of 'Skulker' and tossed it in a trash can.

*O*O*O*O*

After the Disasteroid, the world was in a state of frenzy for the longest time. 'Longest time' being a few months. There were interviews, political meetings, protestors, celebrations, tourists who wanted ti visit Amity Park _just_ for a photo of the ghost boy...

The beginning of the new school year seemed to quiet things down. As rowdy teenage fans were forced to go home and begin school, parents had to settle back to their routines and normal workers eventually had to return to their schedules. Anyone left over seemed to have much less energy without the huge hype.

Though when ghosts also began going back to their normal schedules, this led to much more people standing in the streets to watch fights instead of running for shelter. No one ever said humans were the smartest creatures.

_**BAM-!**_

They never seemed to realize their standing around and gawking made it much harder to fire ectoblasts.

"Ghost Child! I shall have your-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll have my pelt at the foot of your bed, or on your wall, or something ridiculous like turned into a gun cozy..." Danny peeled himself off the side of a building, rubbing his head with one hand while the other made a 'carry on' motion to the hunter's usual speech. Honestly. He's fought Skulker so many times over the past year and the hunter never bothered to change his battle cry.

Speaking of Skulker, the hunter pressed a button on his arm and a new-albeit tiny-machine popped out. "I've had enough of your sass, halfling!"

"Oh, I'M sassy?" Danny raised a brow and darted to the side as Skulker aimed the tiny gun. Several chunks of brick and glass few in various directions as bright green blasts of energy connected with the building in an attempt to hit the target. Danny took the fight higher into the sky so the people below wouldn't get hit.

Charging an ectoblast of his own, Danny turned mid-flight and aimed at the cyber-ghost. "Alright Skulky, get ready for-"

Before he could finish his no doubt 'puntastic' remark, a blast from below shot the hunter through the torso.

A bright pink blast.

Danny's attack faded from his hand in shock, three more magenta beams impaling the hunter and shooting out his jetpack.

"WHAT THE-I JUST GOT THAT INSTALLED!" Skulker flailed and reached to inspect the damage, quickly losing altitude and plummeting towards the street. Danny recovered from the surprise and followed the ghost, pushing himself to try and catch Skulker before he hit the ground and-

Oop, too late.

Too preoccupied with fixing his jetpack, Skulker hit the pavement and his helmet flew several feet away from his body, skidding to a halt next to a stop sign. His smoking suit went limp as the tiny voice of the ghost inside screamed from across the street.

Danny sighed and landed next to the screaming tin can, shifting to human while pulling the tiny glob out and quickly sucking it into his Fenton Thermos-with a cry of 'WE WILL MEET AGAIN GHOST BOY'. The younger Fenton inspected the damage. Not too bad. Some broken glass and brick pieces should be easy to clean up, insurance can take care of repairs...

His eyes fell to Skulker's body, with the new repair still whining to charge and sticking out of his arm. With a shrug, he reached down and quickly plucked it off. The gun signaled a power down and Danny switched an apparent 'safety mode' on before shoving it in the purple backpack hanging off his shoulder.

"Souvenir."

As he continued the trek to school, Danny briefly noted his stomach hurt again as he passed an alleyway.

*O*O*O*O*

Sam Manson was a girl who enjoyed screwing the rules. That was a given. She enjoyed protesting, making herself heard, and was not afraid to stomp on toes to get what she wanted. She was loud, proud, and teenage rebellion made her feel a form of glee that to a goth, manifested itself in mad cackling as they snuck out the window. The fact a new student seemed to have a personality like hers was both enjoyable and convenient.

Enjoyable because she needed a female friend. Convenient since she was a few members short on her environmental protest group.

"Hey new girl."

"Sup."

She had found said new girl the next morning filling out a drama club form. Tucker had wanted nothing to do with meeting her again. His loss.

"Hey Manson, I heard your boyfriend got in a fight today." Nebula finished signing the form and stuck it in the drop box, turning to Sam with a curious look. "Ghost fight just off of Brooks Street."

Mentally reminding herself to slap Danny for not paging such a thing, Sam shrugged. "This is the first I'm hearing about it."

"Oh..." Nebula's shoulders drooped a fraction of an inch. "Say, do you guys ever...I dunno...take stuff from the ghosts you fight?"

"Sometimes, I guess." The girls began walking to Lancer's class, pacing themselves. "Ember's guitar is in holding since it messes with people's heads..."

"What about other weapons?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious. A friend of mine thinks you guys must have an entire vault of shit from the guys you fight." Nebula handwaved the statement. "She also thinks Japanese comic characters are real and has spy fantasies...anyway, if you DID take a weapon, what would you do with it? Scrap it? Use it?"

Sam somewhat accepted the story, pausing a bit to think. "Uh...I guess we'd give it to the Fentons, nowadays. No one's ever asked about it..."

Nebula seemed content with that answer. "Thanks." She flashed a quick smile. "I gotta go take care of something, tell Lancer I'm in the office."

"Okay..."

The new girl quickly backtracked and darted towards the front of the building, rounding the corner the same time as Danny and Tucker.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"How about _you_ watch it, Beret Boy!"

Tucker rubbed his shoulder and pouted at the remark, Danny not noticing the event and focusing on Sam. The three entered the classroom and took their respective seats. "Hey Sam, you'll never guess what-"

"You got in a fight with a ghost before school." The raven commented dryly. "I heard."

"...aw, who spoiled it?" Danny pouted.

"Not important." Sam rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you page us?"

Danny recoiled a bit. "I was walking down the street when he fired at me, I didn't have time. It was over in five minutes!" His girlfriend's flat look made him momentarily forget the important bit he was saving. But only for a moment. "But that's not the thing I wanted to mention."

"Really?" Sam raised a brow.

"He was telling me all about it on the way over." Tucker jutted in.

"I didn't lay a single blast on him." Danny stated. "Too many people around to fire. So I took the fight higher. And just as I was about to blast him, this weird blast took him out."

"Weird as in how?" Sam turned around in her chair a bit more to hear.

"It was pink and it looked like it came from the ground." Danny furrowed his eyebrow. "It took him down with a few shots, and I never saw who fired." The half ghost clenched his fist. "Guys, who do we know who's good at stealth and has pink energy attacks?"

There was a beat of silence, followed by the bell ringing and last minute students rushing in to find seats.

"Danny, it's been a few months and your dad left him in _space_." Sam turned around and tapped her pencil against her desk.

"Yeah, and after the stunt he pulled he's the most wanted man on Earth." Tucker brought up a news report on his PDA, showing a photo and a hefty reward for the capture of the ex-mayor should he show his face on the planet again. "He wouldn't be able to hide out that easy."

"It still makes me worried." Danny muttered as Lancer began taking roll. All three leaned a bit closer to talk whisper. "Say it IS him. Why would he help me out?"

"He wouldn't because it isn't him." Sam pretended to open her folder and examine the contents, covering her mouth from view. "Maybe it was just some glory hound trying to play hero...you know how many sidekick offers you keep getting from anxious kids."

"That was pinpoint accuracy, Sam. It hit vital parts to the suit with no problem." Danny caught Lancer's eye and quickly shut his mouth until the teacher turned again.

"Whoever helped me out knew what they were doing."

In that moment, the door swung open and the new student strolled in, plopping an excuse on Lancer's desk and darting to her seat.

The moment was lost on the three ghost hunters, much to I'm sure is the dismay of any reader who has probably figured out the plot already.

*O*O*O*O*

Omake:

"Wasn't this story supposed to be updated, like, MONTHS ago?" Nebula bounced a rubber ball against the wall, apathetic to the sound of typing.

"Shut up. Trying to improve your character takes time." A short brunette author snapped at the character, backspacing a sentence and starting over. "You know the newest draft is supposed to make you an unlikable bitch to most of the cast until your character reveal kicks in several STORIES later."

"You've been dicking around on tumblr since May." Nebula deadpanned. "And writing gay porn. It's not even GOOD gay porn..."

"SHUT UP."

The OC leaned over and examined the Pages document the fanfic author had open. "You're not even working on the next chapter...'Oh Dezzy, harder, harder-'"

"STOP DOING THAT OR I'M TURNING YOU INTO A SUE-"

*O*O*O*O*

**Hey everyone~**

**Anyway, the newest attempt at writing my urban fantasy universe into fanfic finally seems to be taking a bit of ground, since I've decided to storyboard chapters before writing so I'm not scrambling for content. **

**Anyway: CONCERNS:**

**1: Nebula: I'e decided instead of giving a positive first impression to you readers, I'm going to make you all hate her. At least at first. It fits more with her character to come across as a bitch to people who don't know her that well, and on her own she acts obnoxious and annoying just for shits and giggles. Once I start doing character development and backstories, THEN I'll begin using positive traits. In the meantime you can hate her all you want. **

**Also don't pretend you haven't figured out what she's doing I have practically SPELLED IT OUT to you. **

**2: Stomachaches: These will be important later. Nuff said. **

**3: Subtle-ness: I have none and I apologize if all of you figure out the plot of the entire story before I'm done writing it.**

**I would like it if reviewers pointed out concerns for the fic, something they don't find quite right, things they hate, that way I can fix it up and begin giving this series a better reputation. It's meant to be an urban fantasy comedy adventure WHATEVER thing I do for fun for others to enjoy. I would like it if you could point out what I do wrong so I don't continue doing it. **

**Codiak is supposed to be my beta reader, but I wouldn't object to volunteers. The more the merrier. **

**Also Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz is my new favorite song random fact wheeee**


End file.
